Minecraft Squid Attack!
by BladeRend
Summary: The squids of the Baynation Sea has began attacking humans in the Overworld of Minecraft. If humans were to have any hope of surviving, they must find the 5 magic melons to summon the Melon God to their aid. Will they find them all in time or will they perish?
1. Chapter 1

**Minecraft Squid Attack! Saga 1-Magic Melon Saga**

**Prologue **

**In the Overworld of Minecraft, what the prophecy foretold was true. When the Melon God BladeRend had died, his body shattered into the 5 magic melons. These melons are no ordinary melons, they are magical and they each have a mind of their own, when all five are gathered then the one in possession of these legendary melons can summon the Melon God back to Earth once again. Who will be the one? Find out now!**

**The Overworld has been a peaceful planet for ages, but now the peace is disturbed, imbalance fills the air. The squids of the Baynation Sea has begun attacking mortals all over the planet. There must be one who will rise against them…**

**Faith's P.O.V**

**My name's Faith Nathalie, just an ordinary girl who loves to sing and perform. I lived in the Overworld for 16 years, I've never seen such brutality of squids staking over the human race will we go extinct? Or will we fight? The Baynation Sea is where the source of trouble was, I want nothing to do with it but fortunately it is located at the north of this continent and I live in the south. It never really bothered me, what could go wrong?**

**Chapter 1-First Attack**

It was an ordinary day, I was on my way to school again for my performance and it was going to be a big day for me. As I entered the school gates, stood there waiting for me was my best friend Lenora.

Faith: 'Hi Lenora! Are you prepared for the performance?'

Lenora: 'You bet I am!'

Faith: 'Same here, it's going to be a big day!'

We enter the auditorium backstage to prepare. I was about to get changed for the performance when I saw some glitter in between the wooden planks on the floor. I went over to take a look at it and as I bent over, I could see a greenish hue to it.

Lenora: 'Hey what's up Faith?'

Faith: 'Do you see that?'

I pointed at the glitter as she came over to me.

Lenora: 'I see it, what is it? Shall we find out?'

Faith: 'Yes let's do it, I hope it doesn't turn out badly!'

Lenora: 'How are we going to get under it though?'

Faith: 'Hmm, well I think I have an idea but we need to be quick…'

We pulled the planks of the floor as hard as we could and it popped off! We quickly dug out what was under it and threw the plank back to place. We were amazed by the sight of the palm sized enchanted-looking melon.

Faith: 'What is this?!'

Lenora: 'No way! Could this be?!'

Faith: 'What is it Lenora?'

Lenora: 'It is one of the five magic melons! We need four more to summon the Melon God back to earth.'

Faith: 'Wow!'

I couldn't believe it, I actually found a relic that can summon a god to earth. Amazing!

Faith: 'Lenora, please promise you won't tell anyone about this, nor will you show them.'

Lenora: 'You have my word girl! I won't breathe a word about it.'

It was almost time for the performance! We got changed and prepared for our turn. When it was finally our turn, we were shaking really badly just before we went on stage, but as we stepped out of the curtains, we absolutely calm. Weird…

We were about to begin our performance, when suddenly…

'BOOOM!'

The doors to the auditorium burst open with a loud bang! Then emerged into the room from a cloud of smoke were a group of three men in gold armor. They had blue skin and blue pupils, wielded iron swords and marched in to kill everyone! But how? I never thought this day would come, the day I die at the hands of Baynation squids!

They charged in and impaled some of the people in the audience with their swords. Everyone panicked and starting screaming and running. The doors were blocked so they ran towards backstage. Lenora and I instinctively ran to backstage as well. Will I really die? Is this the end?

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

I'm BladeRend remember me? I am the Melon God of Melympus. I couldn't stand being in that mortal world so I killed myself and I woke up back at the BladeRealm. Don't you know? In the Legend of BladeRend series, this is my home world. When I returned, I knew I would be happier here and I was. However, I woke up this morning with a weird feeling.

I sprang out of bed…

BladeRend: 'Hmmm something is not right here…'

I looked over to my Magic Melon, it was my gift after killing Rhatous and gaining the right to become full god. After that I had to power to summon melons at my own will. But I sensed danger, not here but back in the Overworld. Who could care more?

Still I have the feeling someone or some people need my aid…

**Faith's P.O.V**

I hid in the corner of the backstage room, I could hear the terror and havoc outside. I had to escape or I would die alongside the others. Was there a window I could climb through? I looked over and saw a window that Lenora and I could jump out of. I ran at it but stepped in front of me was one of the squid warriors. I froze in shock, knowing I would be killed. He was about to slash his sword down on me when a green beam shot at him through his head, it was the magic melon! The squid's blood splattered all over the place.

I quickly grabbed all my belongings and jumped out of the window and ran home.

Lenora: 'How could the squids come to the south?'

Faith: 'That I don't know but we better get out of here.'

So Lenora headed back to her home, and I ran all the way back to my home. Upon reaching my home, I knew it was safe or was it?

My parents questioned me about why I returned so early.

Faith's Mom: 'Why are you home so early?'

Faith: 'The school has been attacked by squids from the Baynation Sea!'

Faith's Dad: 'But we are in the south how could they attack here?'

Faith: 'I don't know but I'm not going back there!'

I went to my room and put down all my stuff, what would happen to the human race? I do not know, I only hope that we will not be wiped out by the squids.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2-Second? No Third Melon!

**Chapter 2-Second? No Third Melon!**

**Faith's P.O.V**

We have received news that there will be no school till the squids were cleared, I was still concerned that my house might get attacked. I wonder what Lenora is doing right now. Since there was no school till further notice, I decided to visit Lenora to see what she was up to. As I walked out of my house, I walked across the clay paths to Lenora's house. I suddenly felt the need to look to the side and I did and saw a glowing light in the bushes to the side of the path. I went over to check what it was, I reached into the bush and rummaged it thoroughly and I felt something inside it and pulled it out. It was another magic melon! How incredible! With the second magic melon in hand I made my way to Lenora's house, in hopes that I did not get attacked.

I arrived at her house and rang her doorbell, her house stood in front of me, made of sandstone and quartz. Then the door opened, and Lenora came out to greet me.

Lenora: 'Hey Faith what's up?'

Faith: 'Hi Lenora! Just coming over, I'm bored and just wondering what you were up to.'

Lenora: 'I see. And why did you bring the melon over?'

Faith: 'Oh no this isn't the one we found in school, it's another one I found in the bushes on the way here.'

Lenora: 'This is so intriguing, well come in then.'

I entered her house and sat on the couch in the living room.

Faith: 'Wonder when this squid situation will be cleared, what were you doing by the way?'

Lenora: 'Nothing much, but I did some research on magic melons.'

Faith: 'What did you find?'

Lenora: 'At the end of year 2013, BladeRend died causing his body to split into five magic melons, if we find the other 3 we can summon him, he was a powerful warrior before he died and now as a god he would have no problem defeating squids.'

Faith: 'Interesting, so this BladeRend guy is the Melon God?'

Lenora: 'Yes, we need to find 3 more magic melons, good thing that these melons are indestructible.'

Faith: 'How are we going to find more though? Luck?'

Lenora: 'There currently isn't a way, we have to depend on luck then.'

I then heard something happening outside Lenora's house and saw squids attacking the people outside!

Faith: 'Squids!'

Lenora: 'Follow me quick!'

I ran to the backyard and Lenora grabbed a stone shovel and a wooden sword, and we ran back into the house and upstairs. We hid in Lenora's room hoping that the squids would not come our way. But alas we heard the door kicked open, I gripped tight on the wooden sword Lenora handed me. We could hear footsteps coming our way! We knew we had to fight.

The squids stormed into the room, they charge at us and we fought for our lives but the squids had stronger weapons and we could not overpower them. When all else was lost, the magic melon I had on me suddenly flew up and spun a few times while shooting magic beams at the squids which killed them. Then I notice something under Lenora's bed glowing. I decided to reach for it and to my surprise it was another melon!

Faith: 'Amazing! We now have 3 magic melons!'

Lenora: 'Since when did that get under there?!'

Faith: 'Who cares at least we will be safe for now and we need only 2 more.'

We headed to my house and put the 3 melons together, my house wasn't attacked. As we put them together, they glowed brighter slightly.

Faith: 'I only pray that we find more soon enough before we lose our lives.'

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3-Have Faith, Faith

Chapter 3-Have Faith, Faith

**Faith's P.O.V**

Only 2 melons left to find, where do we start? Lenora and I begin the hunt…

Faith: 'How do we start finding the last 2 melons?'

Lenora: 'Maybe we look around the last spot?'

Faith: 'That can't work…'

Lenora: 'There has to be some way we can find them.'

**Karina's P.O.V**

I suddenly had a mind message coming towards me.

'Karina, are you there?'

'Who are you?'

'BladeRend remember?'

'Blade! Yes where are you?'

'I'm still in Melympus, but I'm using mind message.'

'Oh I see, so why did you call?'

'Well I need you to go to your school to find two people, they are Faith and Lenora, help them find the last 2 magic melons, it looks like they are the ones to summon me.'

'Alright, I'm on it'

'And how have you been?'

'Pretty normal, you?'

'Well I'm happy here, this place has all I need.'

'That's good to hear, well I better get going.'

'Yup.'

So I headed for school, but I recalled school was closed due to squid attacks so I decided to look for them myself. They must be at home so I used magic to track them…

I got it, I followed where my magic took me. I found their houses, they were inside discussing about magic melons. What a coincidence.

So I rang the doorbell, then they both open the door for me. They looked really confused.

Karina: 'Hey there, my name is Karina I'm in the same school as you but I'm older so you don't see me much. BladeRend has sent me here to help you find the last 2 magic melons.'

Faith: 'Really? Thanks great! Hey Karina I'm Faith and this is Lenora.'

Lenora: 'Hi there.'

Faith: 'How did he send for you? Are you his servant?'

Karina: 'No, we were friends before he died, he just communicates with me through mind messaging.'

Lenora: 'Cool, so how do we start?'

Karina: 'I have magic powers, follow me I can track them for you.'

Faith: 'Let's go!'

So I started by picking up the scent of the magic melon and used magic to find the others. I tracked one of them to a Cave in the forest not far from town. The cave was eerie and emitted ghostly white light.

Faith: 'This looks really creepy, are you sure this is it?'

Karina: 'I am certain.'

We enter the cave, unaware of what danger lies in it. After walking through it for a while, we see a magic melon at the end of the cave.

Karina: 'There right at the end is one.'

Faith: 'Great I will go get it.'

Faith runs towards it but then something appears in front of her that bars the way. It was a giant squid, it was armed with an axe and was really menacing. I knew I had to fight it.

Karina: 'I will fight it, you try and grab it and get out, and I will catch up.'

Faith: 'Okay.'

I use my magics to stop the giant squid from moving, it was bound to the earth. Faith then slips by and grabs the melon and as she was about to get out, the squid grabs her! I tossed a bolt of magic at the squid, but it still has Faith in its hands. It then throws Faith to the wall of the cave forcefully, it was a hard impact.

Lenora: 'Faith are you alright.'

Faith: 'Ouch that hurts, but I will be fine I think.'

Karina: 'Quick get out of here.'

Lenora then escorts Faith out of the cave. Then with a magic beam I fired at the squid, it cuts its throat and it falls dead. I quickly run outside to meet them.

Karina: 'Hey Faith you okay?'

Faith: 'I should be.'

Karina: 'Let's find the last melon then.'

Only one last melon remains, I then start tracking…

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4-Summoning

Chapter 4-Summoning

**A/N**

**So I took some time and finally got around to doing another chapter, it turns out no one is reading or liking this book, I already asked if anyone wants an update but no reply. So another update is here, expect less frequent chapters unless people request, so please comment whether you want more updates. Enjoy.**

'Oh you mortals...You have really done it this time haven't you…'

So we follow Karina to find the last melon, I hope it is fairly easy to find.

'Hey, mind if I call some friends over? I might need help come to think of it.'

'Go for it.'

Then she starts mumbling incantations to herself, few moments after that two tall figures teleport in front of her. There was a boy and a girl, the boy was a tall muscular guy with fair skin, dark blue eyes, raven short hair and looked smart. He adorned a fairly distinctive outfit, it was some dark ender combat suit, and he had an iron sword on his back. The girl had a tall lean build, nearly the same height as the guy but about an inch shorter. She had long blonde hair, grey eyes, she was in a pink top and white long pants, and she looked like one who is familiar with combat too.

'Alright you two meet Raven and Jeanette.'

'Hi.' Raven said in his low masculine voice.

'Hey girls what's up?' Jeanette greets in a friendly tone.

'Hey there.' I greet back.

'Sup.' Lenora greets too.

'We are about to find a last relic, we need BladeRend.' Karina says.

'Why is that?'

'Squids are attacking, we need his power to defeat them.' Karina said while folding her arms.

'You could have asked us to take them down now.' Raven says.

'Why not one of you go and try fight them and another come with me?'

'I think I will go and take a look, meet those monsters.' Raven suggests.

'Alright go for it, be careful.'

He waves and takes off to the sky off to find the squids, probably could take down some squids but maybe not all.

'What's next?' I ask.

'Follow me, I can find the last melon.' Karina signals to follow.

'Okay.'

'Let's go!' Jeanette throws her fist in the air, must be excited.

So we follow her for some distance till we came across a shrine, it was a tall stone structure with some vines covering it slightly, rested on it was the last melon…

'**Took you people awhile…'**

'Here it is, BladeRend's shrine.'

'Do we take the melon?'

'No place all the ones we have on it.'

'Alright.' I put all the melons on the shrine.

They all started glowing and vibrating violently, then a green lightning bolt fell from the sky and shatters the shrine and the melons dissipate. As the lightning struck, a figure appears standing in front of us. He was a lean muscular boy with dark crimson red hair and emerald green eyes. He adorns a green t-shirt with red trims, blue long shorts with steel knee guards under, brown boots and red finger-tipped green gloves. To add he was wearing a dark red jeans jacket over his top, an eye symbol on his left shoulder, there was also a sword sheathed to his back.

'BladeRend!' Karina greets.

'Hey.' He says in his soft voice.

'Hi there.' I wave.

'Sup.' Lenora waves as well.

'Welcome aboard Bladey!' Jeanette says in her cheerful voice.

'So how's the situation?'

'The squids attacked all over the continent, even my town was attacked despite it being impossible.'

'Raven has went to try take on the squids himself.' Karina says as she points her thumb to the side.

'Why? He might not be able to.'

'Let him try, he is willing to.'

'Same as before…'

'What do we do next?' I ask.

'You are?'

'Hi I'm Faith, this here is my friend Lenora.'

'That's right…So which town were you referring to?'

'A town in the south, I think the squids might be still there.'

'Let's head over, help out Raven.'

'Yeah.'

Then he just darts off into the air at a high speed, we lost sight of him within a few seconds.

'We can't fly you know.' Lenora says as she puts her hands on her waist.

'We have to run there then.'

So we ran as fast as our legs could take us all the way back to town, when we arrived back there my legs were aching, I was panting hard and drenched in sweat. There was another squid attack, Raven and BladeRend were airborne blasting away at the squids. In the distance we could see a gigantic figure, it was taller and larger than several buildings, and it has to be the squid king…

'They just keep coming…'

'Keep on killing them Bladey.'

Then they see the giant squid and fly over to him.

'You are…?' BladeRend questions the giant squid.

'Kraken, the squid tormentor.'

'Ah yes, of course. Obviously I have no idea who you are but…' BladeRend draws his sword then throws a quick slash at him which puts a deep nasty cut on his face.

'Grrgh…' He groans and stumbles.

'Now…' He then cuts him up with many slashes to the face and puts his left hand at him, an enormous green blast fires out from his hand and engulfs the very being of the Kraken. It was dead, the squid minions witnessing his death had paused their assault and stares at the dead, decimated body of the Kraken. BladeRend sheathes his sword slowly and closes with a clang as the handle guard hits the sheathe top.

'Easy?' BladeRend says as he rub his hands.

'Uh…' Raven looks at BladeRend in shock.

We watched in awe, the melon god defeated the Kraken within a minute, we were all struggling with a single minion, why didn't I ever train fighting instead I went to singing concerts how brilliant. Then more squid minions came running towards us, there were hundreds coming our way. Karina and Jeanette had saw them coming and steps in front of us, Karina pulls a wand out and Jeanette puts her hands in front of her, they began shooting magic projectiles towards the squids, some were killed but more kept on coming in our direction. They were a few meters from us when suddenly in front of us pop out from the ground a wall of magical swords, blocking them from reaching us then the swords turn to point at the squids and launched at them beheading all of them.

BladeRend and Raven lands down beside us.

'I said…easy?'

'Umm…' Raven was speechless.

'Wow Blade, you learnt good tricks at Melympus huh?' Karina said with a smile.

'Well, just kinda came to me, can't explain. But is it over?'

'It might not be.' Jeanette said as she points to the direction where squids were running to.

'Retreating?' BladeRend asks.

'Maybe…'

'So do we go after them now?'

'I think we just let someone who can fly to scout out whether they are heading for an attack or retreating.'

'On it!' Raven says as he darts off towards them.

'Always the one to volunteer…' Jeanette says.

'So Faith and Lenora don't fight?' BladeRend asks as he looks over to us.

'We don't…We can learn though.'

'Mmm…yes.' BladeRend says, he points his index finger out and two iron swords appear in the air and they float towards Lenora and I. We each take one.

'You will need self-defense so you need to train.'

'What do we do?'

'Karina, teach them.' He looks at Karina.

'Oh, sure but isn't the way of the sword your forte?'

'Yes, but I need to take a look at Mallownease, my home town.'

'Oh okay then.'

'Do we meet back here?'

'Yup.'

'See you later then, or tomorrow.'

'Bye.'

We wave goodbye to him as he takes off into the air and flies to Mallownease, his home town he says. Then Raven came flying back to us.

'Met BladeRend on the way back, he's headed for Mallownease.'

'We know that.' Jeanette says with her arms folded.

'We are about to train the girls here, wanna participate Raven?' Karina says.

'Oh sure thing.'

So we spent the rest of the day learning how to fight, I wonder what that boy BladeRend was up to.

**-BladeRend's P.O.V-**

So I sped all the way back to Mallownease where my old home was, being back on earth had a nostalgic feeling. I arrived and my home was still there, intact no signs of squids for the time being. I opened the door, the place was dusty but not dilapidated. Walls had some moss, there were some cobwebs hugging the ceiling and the place was dark. I replaced the torches and cleaned up the place, removing cobwebs and moss. Night fell when I was done, the place was as good as new. I looked out the window, I could see Atarah's grave, but oh well I no longer need to grieve over it anymore, I can see her when I go home, sort of…But still. I stepped out of the house and sat at the doorway, looking up at the stars which filled the dark blue skies, it was different here from Melympus. Blue skies again, temperatures changes quickly on timing and it was just a whole new world. I decided to go to bed and meet them the next morning to check on their progress on training. Then before I laid down on the bed, I felt vibrations coming towards the house, it was no squid though. Then I stepped out of the house only to see Faith, Karina and Lenora approaching my house.

'Told you he can sense magnum vibrations…' Karina said as she put her hand to her face.

'Oh…Oh…Shoot.' Faith looks down slightly.

'Why are you even here?' I question them.

'Well they said they were curious about what you were up to so they insisted I brought them here.'

'Well go back, I want to sleep.' I was about to head back in.

'Can we get you to train us tomorrow?'

'Umm…I need to sleep, go back.'

'We came all this way just to get your approval, please just say a yes.'

'What a nuisance, I will tell you tomorrow okay!'

'But…'

'Go!' I slammed the door as I went in.

I hopped to bed and tried hard to fall asleep, but I sensed their presence. I had heard whispering from outside.

'We need to go back, don't annoy him.'

'Oh fine, but I will be back here tomorrow.'

Gosh what persistence, that can be annoying. I know I will run away as soon as I wake up and make them walk more, hehehehehehe!

Low and behold as soon as I wake up, their presence was made clear already. Oh damn…

I walked out of the house and see them hanging outside.

'You again?'

'Oh! So what is your answer?'

'Please go back, I wake up first thing and you are right at my doorstep.'

'Because we need your training!'

'GO BACK!' I yelled at them.

They look slightly startled and I stormed back into my house, still slightly drowsy from the rude awakening I lied back down on my bed to rest for a bit. Their presence still around me made me uneasy, but I just laid there, hands behind my head to rest for a little more. I could feel them left for a few minutes but they returned and they had put something through the window. I looked over and there was a plate of bread and meat on it, I reached with my Melon Bringer and finished it quickly.

I then heard a click on the door, they slowly came in.

'GET OUT!' I shout at them.

'Faith…' Karina whispers.

And the door slowly closes, annoying girls…

When I felt more energized I left the house and saw them still hanging outside.

'Ugh…Really, you two.'

'Not my problem.' Karina says as she folds her arms.

'Let's go back then…Train you two.'

'Finally you give us the answer.'

'I was tired! Let's go.'

'Right.'

We walked back to her home town to continue the training.

**To be continued…**


End file.
